Emiya
This page contains information about Archer in Fate/Another. Innates Clairvoyance *'Mana Cost:' 100/0 **''Hotkey: ''F ***''Reveals an area of 1100 (1200) for 6/8 seconds. (Reveals invisible units once Improve Clairvoyance is purchased.)'' ***'Cast range : '''Unlimited ***'Cast Time:' 0 seconds ***'Cooldown:' 30/25 seconds ***'Upgrade: Improve Clairvoyance' Skills Kanshō and Bakuya *'Mana Cost:' 100 **'Type:' Projection - Anti-Personnel Noble Phantasm **'Hotkey: Q **Throws Kanshō and Bakuya at a target dealing damage, which then bounce to new targets. Each level passively increases Archer's damage and attack speed. May jump to the same target.' ***Lv 1: Damage per Sword '''50'. Boosts attack damage by 10%. ***Lv 2: Damage per Sword 75. Boosts attack damage by 20%. ***Lv 3: Damage per Sword 100. Boosts attack damage by 30%. ***Lv 4: Damage per Sword 125. Boosts attack damage by 40%. ***Lv 5: Damage per Sword 150. Boosts attack damage by 50%. **'Swords Thrown:' 4 **'Cast Range:' 800 **'Cooldown:' 8 seconds **'Upgrades:' Improve Projection (Decreases cooldown to 5 second in Unlimited Blade Works), Overedge (Each use of Knife Throw gives 1 Overedge charge.). The Fake Spiral Sword Caladbolg II - Broken Phantasm *'Mana Cost:' 200 **'Type: '''Anti-Personnel Noble Phantasm **'Hotkey:' W **Stuns and deals magical Damage to the target and deals 50% magicial damage again in 250 AoE around the target. Has travel time. '' ***Lv 1: 350 damage ***Lv 2: 450 damage ***Lv 3: 550 damage ***Lv 4: 650 damage ***Lv 5: 750 damage **'Cast Range:' 2250 **'Cast Time:' 2.5 seconds **'Stun:' 2 seconds **'Cooldown:' 20 seconds **'Upgrades: Hrunting' Increases damage 100. Rho Aias - The Seven Rings that Cover the Fiery Heavens *'Mana Cost:' 400 **'Type:' Barrier Noble Phantasm **'Hotkey:' E **''Creates a shield that blocks a certain amount of damage. Archer cannot move while under this effect.'' ***Lv 1: Blocks up to 700 damage. ***Lv 2: Blocks up to 900 damage. ***Lv 3: Blocks up to 1100 damage. ***Lv 4: Blocks up to 1300 damage. ***Lv 5: Blocks up to 1500 damage. **'Cast Time:' 0 seconds **'Duration:' 7 seconds **'Cooldown:' 24 seconds **'Special: '''Can be switched to targettable mode and release the spell on Grail Support (F3). Damage taken is reduced by Magic Resistance and Armor. **'Additional Information:' Dispelled by [[Medea#Destroyer of all Talismans - Rule Breaker|'Rule Breaker']], Can be cast without interrupting other skills like [[Emiya#Broken Phantasm|'Broken Phantasm']]. Removed by [[Diarmuid#The Crimson Rose of Exorcism - Gáe Dearg|'Gáe Dearg']], however the damage is dealt before Rho Aias is removed. Unlimited Blade Works *'Mana Cost:' 800 **'Type:' Reality Marble **'Hotkey:' R **Brings everyone around Archer into a Reality Marble for 12 seconds with swords raining down in it, dealing physical damage. Archer gains new spells inside. Has an area of effect of 1150. Has true sight and gains HP inside the reality marble.'' ***Lv 1: Swords do 20 (30) damage each. ***Lv 2: Swords do 30 (40) damage each. [[Emiya#The Crimson Rose of Exorcism - Gáe Dearg|'Gáe Dearg']] unlocked. ***Lv 3: Swords do 40 (50) damage each. ***Lv 4: Swords do 50 (60) damage each. [[Emiya#The Shooting Hundred Heads - Nine Lives|'Nine Lives']] unlocked. ***Lv 5: Swords do 60 (70) damage each. **'Cast Time:' 2 seconds **'Cooldown:' 50 seconds **'Upgrade:' [[Emiya#Improve Projection|'Improve Projection']] (Increases damage of swords by 10, improves [[Emiya#Kanshō and Bakuya|'Kanshō and Bakuya']], [[Emiya#Sword Rain|'Sword Rain']], [[Archer#Destroyer of all Talismans - Rule Breaker|'Rule Breaker']], [[Emiya#The Crimson Rose of Exorcism - Gáe Dearg|'Gáe Dearg']] and [[Emiya#The Shooting Hundred Heads - Nine Lives|'Nine Lives']], and additional 40*Skill LV health point for the duration of Unlimited Blade Works) **'Special:' Replaces spells with new ones. Cannot be used while inside [[Iskander#Army of the King - Ionioi Hetairoi|'Army of the King - Ionioi Hetairoi']]. **'Additional Info:' When used before [[Iskander#Army of the King - Ionioi Hetairoi|'Army of the King - Ionioi Hetairoi']] and then transported to [[Iskander#Army of the King - Ionioi Hetairoi|'Army of the King - Ionioi Hetairoi']], the effects of the spell will be brought into [[Iskander#Army of the King - Ionioi Hetairoi|'Army of the King - Ionioi Hetairoi']] and will end when [[Iskander#Army of the King - Ionioi Hetairoi|'Army of the King - Ionioi Hetairoi']] ends. Skillset in Unlimited Blade Works These skills replaces Archer's [[Emiya#Broken Phantasm|'Broken Phantasm']] and [[Emiya#Unlimited Blade Works|'Unlimited Blade Works']] and Clairvoyance when he uses Unlimited Blade Works. [[Emiya#Kanshō and Bakuya|'Kanshō and Bakuya']] is also improved during Unlimited Blade Works. All skills listed below can be improved by learning the [[Emiya#Improve Projection|'Projection attribute']], including Knife Throw. Destroyer of all Talismans - Rule Breaker *'Type:' Anti-Unit/Magic Noble Phantasm *'Hotkey:' W *'Mana Cost:' 100 **''Projects Rulebreaker and stabs the target with it, lowering the targets armor 4(7) for 6 seconds, and stuns for 0.5(1)+INT*0.01 seconds.'' **'Damage: 100(150)' **'Cast Range:' 100 **'Cast Time:' 0 seconds **'Cooldown:' 2.5 seconds ***'Special:' Disables [[Command Spells|'Command Spells']] for 2 seconds when upgraded **'Upgrade:' [[Emiya#Improve Projection|'Improve Projection']], Increase 50 damage, stuns 0.5s time, ''lowering the targets armor to 7.'' The Shooting Hundred Heads - Nine Lives *'Type:' Technique *'Hotkey:' R *'Mana Cost:' 300 **''Archer rushes to the target location and hits the area with his axe nine times followed by a roar that pushes enemies back. The last hit has a larger area of effect, deals more damage, knocks back enemies and interrupts channeling. Has travel time.'' ***Deals 50(70) damage nine times, 300(400+ INT*5) damage on last hit, for a total of 750 (1,030 + INT*5) ' damage **'Cast Range: 700 **'Travel Time:' 1 second **'Area of Effect:' 350, 500 for last hit **'Stun time' ~1.6 seconds from first to last hit **'Cooldown:' 8 seconds **'Special:' Uninterruptible once cast, targets hit can still use [[Command Spells|'Command Spells']] **'Upgrade:' [[Emiya#Improve Projection|'Improve Projection']] **'Additional Information:' [[Wall Nine|'Wall Nine']] (Negates the travel time on Nine Lives, note that this is a feature, not a bug). Nine Lives really does 9 hits then a final one that pushes back for a total of 10 hits. The Crimson Rose of Exorcism - Gáe Dearg *'Type:' Anti-Personnel Noble Phantasm *'Hotkey:' D *'Mana Cost:' 150(200) **''Archer pierces the target with Gáe Dearg, dealing Pure Damage and stunning for 0.01s. Gáe Dearg ignores all magic resistance and protection scrolls.'' ***'400(550+ INT*1) ' damage **'Cast Time:' 1 second **'Cast Range:' 500(525) **'Cooldown:' 5 seconds **'Upgrade:' [[Emiya#Improve Projection|'Improve Projection']], 'Increases cast range 25, 150 damage + INT*1. **'Additional Details: Does not bypass Avalon. Can be used on [[Item List#Anti-Magic Potion|'Anti-Magic Potions']]. Deals 1 damage if used on [[Medea#Destroyer of all Talismans - Rule Breaker|'Rule Breaker']], does not dispel Rule Breaker. Sword Rain *'Type:' Projection *'Hotkey:' F *'Mana Cost:' 100 **''Generates 3 waves of swords in an area of 1250. Units hit by swords are damaged and stunned. Channels for 2 seconds.'' **'Damage:' 200 (300) **'Cast Time:' Channelling **'Stun:' 0.1 second **'Cooldown:' 7 seconds **'Upgrade:' [[Emiya#Improve Projection|'Improve Projection']], Increases 100 damage. **'Special:' Reduced by Magic Resistance, A Scroll and B Scroll. Projection - Gate of Babylon * Type: Projection * Hotkey: B * Mana Cost: 100 ** Releases a rain of phatasms similiar to the one Gilgamesh uses (Not a channeling spell). ** Range: 1000 frontal range, 500 AOE range ** Damage: 10(20) + INT*0.5 ** Duration: 6 seconds ** Cooldown: 7 seconds ** Upgrade: [[Emiya#Improve Projection|'Improve Projection']], Increases 10 damage. ** Special effect: Ignores magic resistance and B scroll, rate at which sword comes out is the same as Gilgamesh's, amount of swords generated is 2/3 of Gate of Babylon. Attributes Improve Clairvoyance *'Required Stat Points:' 8 **''Increases sight range of Clairvoyance by 100,remove cast mana and gains invisiblity detection. Archer gains an additional 200 sight range at night, 5 INT.'' Hrunting *'Required Stat Points:' 13 **Replaces [[Archer#Far Sight|'Far Sight']] with the Hrunting ability for 5 seconds after [[Archer#Far Sight|'Far Sight']] is used. **[[Emiya#The Fake Spiral Sword Caladbolg II - Broken Phantasm|'The Fake Spiral Sword Caladbolg II - Broken Phantasm']], add 100 damage. Hrunting *'Type:' Anti-Personnel Noble Phantasm *'Hotkey:' D *'Mana Cost:' 50% of current mana **''Deals damage to the target and 50% of the damage dealt is also done to surrounding enemies within 900 AoE.'' **'Damage:' 250 + (100 x Level of [[Emiya#The Fake Spiral Sword Caladbolg II - Broken Phantasm|'The Fake Spiral Sword Caladbolg II - Broken Phantasm']]) + (Archer's Current Mana) **'Cast Range:' 5000 **'Stun time:' 1.5 seconds **'Cast Time:' 3 seconds **'Cooldown:' 75 seconds *'Special:' Damage is not reduced by [[Item List#Rank B Magic Scroll|'B Scroll']]. *'Note:' As of Version 2.9T, Archer's Hrunt no longer explodes and deals splash damage even if target dodges the shot. Shroud of Martin *'Required Stat Points:' 11 **Increases Great Magic from 5% to 15% , armor by 8, move speed by 20, mana recovery 4, all stats 1. Improve Projection *'Required Stat Points:' 16 **''Upgrades certain skills in Unlimited Blade Works:'' ***[[Archer#Kanshō and Bakuya|'Kanshō and Bakuya's']] cooldown reduced to 3 second. ***Improves [[Archer#Destroyer of all Talismans - Rule Breaker|'Rule Breaker's']] add stun duration by 0.5 seconds, 50 damage, lowering the targets armor to 7, and allowing it to disable the target's [[Command Spells|'Command Spells']] for 2 seconds. ***Improves [[Archer#The Shooting Hundred Heads - Nine Lives|'Nine Lives']] add damage by 20 per slash, 100 + INT*5 damage on explosion. ***Improves [[Archer#The Crimson Rose of Exorcism - Gáe Dearg|'Gáe Dearg']] add damage by 150 + INT*1, cast range 25. ***Improves [[Archer#Sword Rain|'Sword Rain's']] add damage by 100. ***Improves UBW sword's damage by 10 per blade. ***Increases Archer's Max Health by 40/80/120/160/200 based on level of Unlimited Blade Works. Kanshō and Bakuya Overedge *'Required Stat Points:' 10 **[[Emiya#Kanshō and Bakuya|'Kanshō and Bakuya']]: 'Add 3 AGI, normal attack add 0.5*INT damage,1 AGI and 20% Attack Speed per skill level. **Enables the use of 'Overedge. Overedge *'Type:' Anti-Personnel Noble Phantasm *'Hotkey:' D *'Mana Cost:' 400 **''Sends an Overedge that deals damage at the target point in an area of 400. Archer is invulnerable while Overedge is being executed. Has travel time.'' **'Damage:' 500+(INT* 20) **'Cast Range:' 600 **'Cast Time:' 0.65 seconds **'Cooldown: '''Usable again after accumulating 4 Overedge charges (Every [[Emiya#Kanshō and Bakuya|'Kanshō and Bakuya']] used gives 1 charge, every 10 seconds passed also give you an automatic 1 charge) *'Special:' Is not reduced by [[Item List#Rank B Magic Scroll|'B Scroll']] Arrow Rain(Combo) *'Activation: Cast [[Emiya#Unlimited Blade Works|'''Unlimited Blade Works]] ® and then [[Emiya#Rho Aias - The Seven Rings that Cover the Fiery Heavens|'Rho Aias']] (E) within 5 seconds of each other. Requires 20 in all stats. **''Archer spawns a massive amount of arrows in Unlimited Blade Works, ending with a wave of 10 Broken Phantasms that do 750 damage each, stun for 1 second and has 50% splash damage. Archer is invulnerable during the attack.'' **'Mana Total of Spells:' 1200 **'Cooldown:' 150 seconds **'Additional Info:' Damage rate of Arrows are random. Also, barrage of broken phantasms can be reflected by [[Angra Mainyu#Verg Avesta|'Verg Avesta']] and Archer will take the reflected damage. Category:Servants